Ignorance is Kiss
by MysteriousWriterXxx
Summary: Soul has tried everything to kiss her. He overhears Maka and Blair talking and confesses his love.  the title is almost parody of the saying "ignorance is Bliss if you missed my joke :P  Soul x Maka 4ever ;D RATE AND REVIEW


_**Enjoy This oneshot ALTHOUGH it may become a multichapter X3 hope u like (1,615 words ^_^ not counting the opening thingy)**_

**IGNORANT By xxXxXMysteriousWriterXxXxx**

Maka just had to be downright ignorant not to notice my attempts to kiss her. I've tried saying there was something on her lip, but she attacked her face with a napkin before I had the chance. I've even tried going to the movies and yawning to get my arm around her shoulder, but she got up to go to the bathroom as soon as I started to lean in.

Ignorant

I watched as she walked out of her room. 'Ignorant but beautiful' I thought to myself. She walked out in her usual outfit and glanced at me, then took a double take.

"Soul," Maka said, walking back to me, "why are you staring at me?"

My face grew hot as she looked down at me in confusion. I shifted awkwardly on the couch. 'just tell her you idiot!' I thought.

"your hair is a little different." I blurted. Her hair isn't different…or is it?

"oh, you noticed?" maka said surprised "I switched my part so it wasn't in the center"

Maka smiled and then the smile faded to a frown. 'What's wrong?' I thought. Maka leaned down closer and closer to me, soon her breath was on my lips, that were eagerly awaiting hers. We were only about 3 inches apart when she stopped.

"you have a little something right there" She poked my nose and walked off. I sat there dumbstruck and disappointed. I'm gonna have to try way harder than this. I started to follow her into the kitchen but I heard her and blair talking and stopped. They never talk. At least, they don't talk a LOT.

"So you really think he wants to kiss me?" I heard maka ask in a innocent voice. Did she know? Oh god, I think she might know. Somebody kill me now.

"Yeah, totally he was even talking about it, I heard him talking to soul about kissing and somewhere in that sentence I was mentioned! Blair I really think Kidd wants to kiss me! What should I do I mean a lot of girls like him…but…." Maka trailed off. Kidd? NO! Maka! You and I should be kissing, not you and kidd! I don't even remember talking to him about- wait….yes I do.

_-_-_-_-_-_FLASHBACK_ -_-_-_-_-_

"so what should I do about my problem?" I asked Kidd.

Kidd lowered his voice "if I were you," he next, talked louder. "I would totally kiss Maka whenever I had the chance. I'd also tell her I love her but, you know why 'I' would do that? Because 'I' do love her" Kidd said, using air quotations around all the I's in his sentence, to represent me.

"yeah yeah, whatever"

-_-_-END FLASHBACK-_-_-

So does Maka think he loves her? No, from the only place you could ever see us is where you could also see the hand gestures.

"Maybe you should ask soul about it. To be sure." Blair responded after a long pause.

"Yeah, I think I'll go do that now" I heard footstep then ran over to the couch and jumped onto it, then promptly falling on the floor. I scrambled back up and tried to look casual.

"Hey soul, can I ask you something?" Maka said quietly. She must really like Kidd. Ugh, makes me sick.

"Yeah of course you can. You can tell me anything." I responded casually.

Maka fiddled with her hands as she sat down next to me, somewhat nervous. Why should she be nervous? If she likes Kidd, then it's all over for me.

"Does Kidd like me?" Maka asked suddenly. Oh, I thought she was going to ask if it'd be weird if she dated him.

"no? what gave you that idea?" I responded, pretending not to know exactly what she was talking about.

"well I overheard you talking the other day….i um….i'm sorry." Maka remarked shyly, scooting a little closer to me.

"it's cool, but no he doesn't like you, he was pretending to be someone else. Why is it so important?" I asked, putting an arm around the back of the couch. Maka glanced up at me, her eyes looked almost…hollow. Unlike their usual sparkle.

"I just…wanted to feel pretty. So…who is it?" Maka didn't look at me. She tried to seem very interested in the stitching of her skirt. What the hell was she talking about?

"What are you saying Maka?" She glanced up "Maka, you're the prettiest girl I know, any guy is stupid if they don't see that the way I do. Not like I WANT them all to try to steal you from me, but I wished people would notice you the same way I do. You're Beautiful Maka."

Maka's eyes got watery for a second then her beautiful emerald eyes glanced up at my ruby ones and Maka gave me a huge hug. I hugged her back instantly; her face buried itself into my neck.

"Soul?" she whispered into my shoulder, making chills run down my back.

"Mhm?" I moaned in reply, enjoying the moment while it lasted.

"Do you like me?" Her voice seemed to echo in my ears, and the vibration of her voice on my neck seemed much stronger. What to say. Time seemed to freeze. What now? If I say yes, I face the chance of rejection, if I say no, I'll never get my feelings across.

"Yes. Kidd was making fun of me." I said plainly, then got up casually, stating that I had stuff to do, and went to my room. I pretty much innerly screamed my brains out.

A little later, I skipped dinner and Maka ate in her room, followed by both of us going to bed without a word from either of us. It is currently 4am and I can't sleep. So at 12am I started composing a piano piece called Maka's Melody. I tried to make it match her looks and personality, by making a smooth legato (A/N: smooth and connected) piece that was Allegro but also Moderate. (A/N: fast but also medium speed) I finished the first 4 pages. It sucked though.

Next thing I knew I heard screaming from down the hallway. I spent no time putting on a shirt, and leaped out of my room in my plaid pajama pants. I burst through Maka's door, transforming my arm.

"Maka, is everything ok?" I panted, walking over to her slowly at first, then seeing no threat, I walked faster and transformed my arm back. Maka was wide-eyed and very awake.

"Are you hurt? Did you have a nightmare or something?" I asked again, trying desperately to tell me the problem.

"Nightmare. Soul, you were murdered in front of my eyes and you kissed Liz, and Patty and Tsubaki and every time you claimed you loved me. Just like papa." Maka responded shakily.

"you know I'll never be your father. It's completely wrong to cheat, and plus its very uncool. I would never hurt you like that." I gathered her in my arms and held her close. "get some sleep, I'll be in my room if you need me" I winked a little and walked back to my room and finished Maka's Melody. I flopped down on my bed around 30 minutes later.

As I was drifting to sleep, I heard a small tap on the door. I opened one eye to see Maka standing in the doorway.

"S-Soul? C-Can I sleep W-With you?" Maka stuttered, blushing and looking away. I smiled and nodded. Maka quickly walked over to me and jumped into bed with me, instantly wrapping her arms around my neck. I, instinctively, wrapped my own arms around her waist. She cuddled into my chest.

I was seriously going to lose my mind. I want to kiss her so badly; it's messing with my mind.

"Are you asleep, Soul?" I heard a tiny voice from on top of my chest.

"No, what's up?" I responded, relaxing slightly. Maybe she'll help me take my mind off the thought of her soft, pink lips.

"Do you really like me?" Maka whispered, looking up at me slowly. I looked at her, into her eyes. I can't lie now that I've already said it.

"mmm, no Maka, I don't like you." I said finally, sighing.

"but you sai-" she started, before I covered her mouth with my hand. I gazed at her longingly.

"I'm pretty sure that I love you." I gave her a faint smile and kissed her forehead "Now go to sleep."

"But Soul i L-" Maka started again, but I stopped her once again.

"Maka, I'm not up for rejection this early," I looked at her, my eyebrows arched sadly "can't we do this in the morning?"

"No Soul, we can't." Maka argued. Great, now I'm gonna be lectured on how meister and weapon partners shouldn't date or they'll mess up the wavelength, blah blah blah.

"Because, Soul," Maka said softly, looking up into my eyes "I'm pretty sure I love you t-"

And I kissed her. The kiss was short, but sweet. Only a light peck on the lips but enough to satisfy me.

As I pulled away Maka's eyes fluttered, then opened like regular, except this time she looked into my eyes dreamily.

"So, Soul, what does that mean for us?" Maka asked hopefully.

"Maka, will you go out with me. Be my girlfriend?" I paused "Please?"

"Yes, Of course I will, Soul" Maka smiled brightly up at me. I sighed with relief.

"good cause this would be awkward if you said no" I leaned down again and kissed her, this time, deepening the kiss. I could stay like this forever.

Hm.

I wonder what spirit will say.


End file.
